


An Encounter with 007

by Chooser



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 007, Android, Badass Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit, F/M, First Meetings, James Bond AU, MI6, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, One Shot, POV First Person, Secret Agent, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spectre - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooser/pseuds/Chooser
Summary: My first post on the Archive! Hope you enjoy it! :D





	An Encounter with 007

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on the Archive! Hope you enjoy it! :D

I spotted the SPECTRE guy right off. They seem to hire these odd, gangly-looking guys who are so obvious and shifty that even natives catch on. Why they haven’t changed their methods after all these years, or given up for that matter, I have no idea. Markus, otherwise known as Agent 007, is pretty easy to spot as well; he was the only one wearing a suit in this rural part of town. It also didn’t help he was towering over everyone else besides the SPECTRE goon and that his LED shone in the late afternoon sun. He definitely stands out in any crowd, and yet is the best spy in the whole organization. But then again, all the attention he’s getting isn’t just from evil organizations; you wouldn’t believe the number of women I saw following him with their kohl-heavy eyes. Everything about him, from his suit to his height, is unique to them, so they were fascinated. If MI6 was going to read this, I wouldn’t admit that I’m fascinated as well.  


I was sent to tail Markus on his latest mission in Bengaluru, India. Not that he can’t handle himself, naturally, but because this is completely unfamiliar territory to him and not to me. Having lived and worked here for quite some time, I know the ins and outs of this city and the community. I was put with 007 as “Basic Cultural Assistance,” a fancy title for an otherwise boring job. However, I knew from the start this was not going to be like my other assignments.  


The goon was still too close behind 007. I continued to walk a good distance behind them, my black high heels making no sound against hard dirt. Markus finally turned down a cramped alleyway between two tall, yellow buildings, and the goon followed. I stopped and stood where I was, the wind brushing through my hair and pelting my sunglasses with tiny specks of dirt. Carts creaked by as townsfolk went about their daily work. My fingers played with the MI6-issued black handgun strapped around my waist, hidden by my thin black jacket. Outside of our extensive training program, I’d never had to use the gun. I wondered if Markus had the same gun. The silence sweeping over the town was an indicator that if he did, he wasn’t using it.  


As if on cue, Markus appeared around the same corner now wearing black leather gloves, nothing about him looking disheveled. But much to my immediate concern, he was walking straight towards me. I assumed he couldn’t see me staring at him intently through my dark sunglasses, waiting to see if he would change direction. He didn’t change course. The closer he was, the more nervous I became. He was an android with perfect strength, felt no pain, and had been trained much more intensely. When we were shoulder to shoulder, his LED still spinning red, he stopped and asked, “Are you SPECTRE’s backup?”  


I noticed the black leather gloves hadn’t come off just yet.  


“I’m with MI6. Here for your Cultural Assistance in Bengaluru.”  


I took off my sunglasses as he took one step back and looked at me. He surveyed my face, my clothes, all the way down to my shoes. I looked up at his tan, clean-shaven face, another factor that would make him stand out here. He still wore a harsh look, his lips in a tense line. He seemed to nod a little bit.  


Suddenly his arm flew out towards me, and I barely had time to jump before his lightning fast hand found its way under my jacket and closed around my gun in its holster. He knew exactly where it was, since all women in MI6 are required to keep their guns there. The tiniest trace of a smile came over his lips as his LED quickly turned blue. He pulled me closer to him by my waist, his fingers fitting perfectly into the curve of my hips. He leaned down and whispered, “Let’s go.”  


I backed up quickly when he released his grip on my weapon, straightened my jacket, took a deep breath, and turned to follow him. He was a couple steps ahead of me, removing his gloves slowly.  


“Keep up,” he called back to me.  


I shuffled a little faster in my heels, trying to catch up to his long strides. When I got to his side, I asked, “Where are we going?”  


“Out of sight,” he responded. “I’d prefer to not run into SPECTRE again.”  


We continued walking together, both of us scanning the road ahead of us and every alley we passed. Occasionally I would look behind us using the mirrored sides of my sunglasses. Even though we may have still been being watched, I felt safe with him by my side.  


“I have a room at the Zuri, and I hadn’t seen any SPECTRE until I found you, so they’re not onto me yet. Do you think that would be out of sight enough?” I said.  


He nodded. “We can try it.”  


He smiled at me, and his smile was so handsome and contagious I couldn’t help but return it. We walked into the more urban part of the city, towards the city center where the Zuri Hotel is located. With so many people starting to surround us, we couldn’t keep track of them all any more. “Don’t let your guard down,” he said.  


He put out his right arm for me to take so we could stick together, and I pushed myself as close to him as I could. He was tall and solidly built, showing no signs of slowing despite what might lie ahead.  


We were nearing the entrance of the hotel and we thought we were safe. However, seeing a group of those same tall, gangly types in black suits was enough to tip us off. Suddenly, Markus let go of my arm and swung me around.  


“What room are you in?” he asked, leaning down towards me. I had just enough time to notice his eyes were green.  


“703,” I said, getting more nervous by the second. I felt like they were all staring at us.  


He whispered back, “You have a gun, and you know how to use it. Call security on them if you have to. I’ll try to lead the majority of them to the basement and take care of them there. I’ll knock three times.” He ran one of his hands over my hair and chills ran down my arms. I knew my face was turning red despite my best efforts to suppress it. Before he went ahead of me, he said, “Don’t worry.”  


I followed behind him, staring at the space between his broad shoulders in an effort not to look around, trying to stay as obscured behind him as I could. I knew for a fact he could handle himself, but I was still uneasy. I watched 007 enter the hotel’s front doors, and all three of the SPECTRE guys followed him without a second glance towards me. I quickly fell in line behind the goons, and stepped into the next available elevator as I watched them follow Markus through a door and down the metal stairs behind it. I pressed the button for the 7th floor and leaned back against the handrail. I couldn’t stop breathing heavily, and my heart was pounding out of fear. It wasn’t my job to protect Markus, and yet I felt guilty for leaving him. He can handle his own, I kept telling myself, and I’ll see him soon.  


The 7th floor hallway was completely deserted, no sign of SPECTRE anywhere. I used the gold door key and went into the room, bolting the door after one more glance out the peephole. Through the black-painted hallway with a bathroom on the right was the larger section of the room where the bed was. I sat down on the couch-like foot of the bed and looked out the giant floor-to-ceiling windows onto a dusty city landscape. Sitting down for too long just made me more nervous, so I stood up and began pacing around the room, my heels clacking against the marble floor. I took off my jacket and folded it over the back of an ornate chair, revealing my full purple dress in the mirror opposite the chair. My skin was accentuated by the deep purple of the silky, just-above knee-length dress. The smooth fabric brushed against the bare tops of my thighs. I imagined Markus’s fingers tracing along the straps of my garter belt, which were holding up my lace-topped black thigh-highs. I know I shouldn’t have been thinking it at the time, but it wasn’t an entirely unwelcome thought.  


As I continued to wait, I took off the belt my holster was on and set my black gun on the glass bed-side table. My shoes came off next, and I placed them by the end of the bed. Minutes ticked by on the digital clock next to my gun. Finally, I heard three knocks on the door. I tried not to run to the door to let him in, to get him away from anything that was trying to harm him. Through the peephole, all I could see was a bowed head, but no face. His LED couldn’t decide on a color, cycling through red then yellow then back to red. I opened the door and he immediately came in, and I backed up into the room as he closed the door. He seemed exhausted and sat down on the bed as soon as he came close enough to it, and his shoes were the first thing to come off. He bent over with his elbows on his knees, his dusty black dress shoes flat on the floor near the wall.  


“We should be fine for now,” he said.  


I sat down on the bed to his right, one of my hands on his back while the other gripped his arm. He looked over at me, his green eyes looking tired, but a spark of light started to shine in them. He removed his arm from my grasp and once again stroked my hair. My eyes closed involuntarily as I breathed out in a half sigh, half moan.  


“How would you like to pass the time?” he asked, his eyes narrowing with a playful smirk. He licked his lips slightly, and my knees got weak. Realizing the effect he was having on me, a smile appeared on his face as he began to lean in towards me.  


We women in MI6 hear these stories about the men in every division, especially the 007s, and how they’re always on the run or in a rush, but that was not the case with him. I expected him to be much harsher, quicker...but what happened was nothing of the sort. We got to take our time, because our only objective at the moment was to hide and stay hidden...and what better way to pass the time with Markus than to relieve a little stress?  


One of his hands came up to play with my wind-tousled hair as he kissed me slowly. His lips were so warm and smooth and I wanted more, so my free hand came up to grab at the back of his neck and pull him in further. He smiled against my lips as he continued to kiss me. Our kisses gradually became faster and deeper, and I almost couldn’t help it when my tongue licked the inside of his upper lip. His eyes lit up even more as his loose grip on my hair became a harder one. He turned towards me and in one swift motion had me on my back on the bed, while I was still gripping the back of his neck. Our lips met again and again, our breathing becoming heavier. He lowered himself down and suddenly I felt his hard cock rubbing between my legs, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He pulled back and smiled, stood up and looked at me on the bed, my hair spread out on the velvety black comforter. He began taking off his suit jacket, but I stood up too and said, “Allow me.”  


I took off his black jacket, threw it on the end of the bed, and worked on his tie next. I untied the knot and pulled the black piece of silk slowly from his shirt collar. My fingers then unbuttoned every little button on his white shirt, and I untucked his shirt and took it off his strong, muscular arms. I put my hands on his shoulders, pulled him down for a kiss, and then ran my hands over his smooth skin. I couldn’t help but smile at how perfectly he was built. His shiny black belt was the next thing to join the pile at the end of the bed. Then I began unbuttoning his pants, went down on my knees to take them off completely. I looked up at him from that position, and a sly look came over his face as he started playing with my hair again. I pulled off his black boxer briefs over his large bulge, fully revealing his thick cock. My fingers encircled the base of his cock as I licked up the length of his shaft all the way up to the head. My tongue swirled around the head as I felt his fingers snake into my hair. I sucked on the tip lightly, and I felt him shiver a little bit.  


I felt his hands grip my arms as he pulled me up to a standing position again. He kissed me as he slid my dress off my shoulders and let it silently drop to the floor. He didn’t stop kissing me as he unclasped my black bra with one hand and threw it towards the growing pile of clothes. I stepped back to give him a better view, and he rather quickly noticed I wasn’t wearing any panties with my garter belt. He bit his lip and moaned ever so slightly before he sat back down on the bed and motioned for me join him. I crawled over him and stretched out by his side, sliding my hands across my bare torso and down my thighs. His fingers reached between my legs, slowly rubbing me in a circular motion. I sighed with relief and pleasure. I pressed closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth against my skin. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, “You’re so wet,” and I shuddered in response. He turned on his side and started kissing me again, his fingers still between my legs, and I could feel my heart racing. Suddenly he thrust two fingers inside me, and I moaned in shock as my eyes shut tight. His fingers started moving inside me, and my hips started moving on their own accord. My legs shook when I felt his thumb rubbing my clit in a circular motion while those two fingers were still inside me. He watched my face as I squirmed around on the bed, trying to put his fingers in the best position. When he slowly removed his now slick fingers, I flipped over so I was on all fours above him. He continued to play with me as I started kissing on his neck, leaving little dark blue marks down the side. I pulled away from him, got on my knees and started giving him a show, slowly moving my chest and hips as I ran my fingers through my hair and across my breasts. His hands went behind his head as he watched, his eyes darkening and his LED flashing yellow. I got up and stood to the side of the bed so I could better move my hips. He watched me dance as if nothing else in the room existed, his hand slowly running from his chest down to between his legs. His attention only made me want to please him more.  


However, we had a slight interruption. It happened so fast I can barely remember it. All of the sudden, we heard a lot of banging around in the hallway and two loud, distinct voices, and both of us straightened up abruptly. I heard one yell, “They’re in here!” before I heard the door being violently burst open. I had just enough time to lean down, grab my gun from the bedside table, swing it toward the front hallway and shoot the first goon, and then the second one, wearing only a garter belt and thigh-highs, with a naked Markus on the bed, too stunned to move. The sound of the two gunshots was overwhelming, echoing off the marble floors and the walls of such a small space, but thankfully no glass broke. Markus and I looked at each other in complete shock as the two men fell to the floor. While it was probably not my most proper or ladylike moment, Markus seemed to enjoy it quite a bit.  


After we’d called in some MI6 backup to take care of cleanup and also bolted the door, which we had forgotten to do when Markus came in, we resumed where we’d left off. The adrenaline from the previous incident had heightened all of our senses, so we were beyond ready at that point. We kissed again, this time with an intensity I have never experienced before. I had already started to sweat from the closeness and heat of our bodies. Suddenly he grabbed my hair and growled, “Get on your hands and knees.”  
My heart went wild at his whispered command. I did as he wanted, my hands gripping the couch-like headboard. Our breaths were ragged with anticipation, and I couldn’t contain my moans when I felt him rubbing his thick cock between my lips. My legs shook and my fingers dug into the headboard as I felt him slide inside me. His movements were excruciatingly slow and teasing, and I could feel every inch of him as he moved in and out. He began to move faster, my ass bouncing against his hips. As he bent over me with his chest closer to my back, he started hitting a spot deep inside me that I’d never felt before. It took all I had not to scream in pleasure as he relentlessly hit that incredible spot over and over. I felt his right hand join mine on the headboard, our fingers slightly intertwining. An overwhelming flood of sensations filled my head: the tightening sensation inside me, the heat of his chest on my back, the sound of our thighs slapping together, his incredible moans, and my near-screams, with the constant creaking of the bed frame in the background.  


“Yes! Oh Markus, give it to me!” I heard myself say in the middle of my moans. I hadn’t intended it to come out, but I couldn’t keep it in anymore. Hearing his name from my lips made him lose all control. He continued to steady himself with his right hand on the bed frame, but his other hand grabbed hard onto my hips as he started pounding into me harder and faster than he had before. My whole body started bouncing to his intense rhythm, and I could hear his moans becoming louder and more frequent. I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer; the incredible sensations were almost too much to bear. When I came, my whole body shuddered and my moans turned to cries of pleasure beyond words. As I tightened around him in waves, I felt him cum too as his grip on my hand became much stronger and he started to throb inside me. He gasped and continued to rock into me as he came inside me in hot streaks. We both sat there panting afterwards, trying to catch our breath.  


He pulled out and we collapsed on the bed, naked and absolutely spent. He leaned over slowly and kissed my forehead, and my face turned a darker shade of red. We both lay on our sides facing each other in the bed, with my hand in his between us.  


How _that_ for a great start to a mission?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Funnily enough, this story was inspired by a piece on DeviantArt called 'Carla Conspiracy.' You can look that up at your own discretion; be warned it's NSFW / 18+.
> 
> My next story is already in the works! Any interest in Hank x Reader? If not, Markus or Connor are also options. Any input would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
